DMR-16極 Super Battle Guynext x Goku
ガイネクスト× |Translation = Super Battle Guynext x Goku |Gallery = DMR-16極 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmr16g |Release = February 21st, 2015 |Next = DMR-16真 Super Battle Guynext x Shin |Previous = DMR-15 Double Swords Ohginga |Block = Dragon Saga }} Super Battle Guynext x Goku is the 16th DMR booster pack in the OCG. It has a "Light" counterpart, DMR-16真 Super Battle Guynext x Shin. Details *This set features 58 cards, including; **1 Double Victory Rare **2 Secret Double Victory Rares **1 Victory Rare **1 Secret Victory Rare **2 Super Rares **4 Very Rares **14 Rares **14 Uncommons **22 Commons **3 Secret Dramatic Cards *Packaging rate is the same as DMR-14 Wild Dragon Gaiglen. The secret Dramatic Cards Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge and Glenmalt "Blade", King Dragon Edge have the same packaging rate as a Victory Rare, while Sasoris Rage, Terror Dragon Edge has the same packaging rate as a Very Rare. *A carton (12 boxes) has 3 Double Victory cards including the Secret. *There are 22 cards that have a Rare card rarity or below that are printed in both DMR-16 sets. However, many of them have different illustrations. *There is a higher concentration of Darkness cards in this expansion and the Katta printed on the package of this expansion is evil-looking, indicating a "Dark" version. *MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge is featured on this set's packaging artwork. New Races This set introduces 4 new races: * Cyber Virus Kai * Dark Knightmare * Fire Bird En * Snow Faerie Kaze Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Dragon Mana Arms *Multicolored Mana Arms *Recycle *Super Strike Back *Super Dragsolution Alternate Artwork cards This set continues the Dramatic Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: *Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge *Glenmalt "Blade", King Dragon Edge *Sasoris Rage, Terror Dragon Edge *Spellbe, Aqua Spellcaster *Hanzou Ninja, Continuous Chant *Jet Polka *Hulcus Draw, Continuous Chant *Bonbaku Tiger, Bomb Cluster *Ottakara Atakara Reprinted Cards *39/54 Emergency Typhoon *32/54 Holy Land Rebirth *52/54 Large Gathering! Acorn Army *54/54 Lifeplan Charger Contents *㊙1d/㊙3d Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge *㊙2d/㊙3d Glenmalt "Blade", King Dragon Edge *㊙3d/㊙3d Sasoris Rage, Terror Dragon Edge *VV1/VV1 MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge *V1a/V1 Welcome Hell, Supreme Devil King Palace V1b/V1 Deathgoros, Supreme Devil Corrupt King *S1/S2 Kuronopagyara, Sin Hero *S2/S2 The=Deadbrachio, World Evil Dragonkind *1a/54 Evidestein, Ultra Dragment Fortress 1b/54 Q-END, Nu Dragment-King *2/54 Vicious Deslar, Dream Knight *3/54 Zetsuboubaddo, Dark Demon Dragon *4/54 GENJI Triple Cross, Passion Dragon *5/54 Soul Garde, Storage Dragon Elemental *6a/54 Whitey, Dragon Soul Church 6b/54 All Over The World, Supreme True Dragon Soul *7/54 Sg Spagelia, Dragment Symbol *8/54 Spellbe, Aqua Spellcaster *9/54 Dragment Innovation *10/54 Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge *11/54 Zanjides, Tragedy Demon Dragon *12/54 Gurudemubou, Original Sin Demon Dragon *13/54 Mettagils, Passion Dragon *14a/54 Reddull, Dragon Soul Castle 14b/54 All Over The World, Supreme True Dragon Soul *15/54 Linkwood's Soul Burning *16/54 Bell the Elemental *17/54 Traptops, Green Trap Toxickind *18a/54 Greene, Dragon Soul Ruins 18b/54 All Over The World, Supreme True Dragon Soul *19/54 Tsurato Usutora, Leader of Division *20/54 Master Spark *21/54 Octopuscal, Great Captain *22/54 Metal Avenger Revenge, Nu Dragon Edge *23/54 The Mister, Aqua Admiral *24/54 Ittaneat, Eating Desire Demon Dragon *25/54 Googoo Booboo *26/54 Hanzou Ninja, Continuous Chant *27/54 Gatsunto Daipunch, Passion Dragon *28/54 Thrilling Jet, Passion Dragon *29/54 Jet Polka *30/54 Fortrezaurus, Fortresskind *31/54 Jone, Adventure Style *32/54 Holy Land Rebirth *33/54 Adventuo, Adventurous Wings *34/54 Joan Spark, Continuous Chant *35/54 Trois Charger *36/54 Trigaroid, Aqua Spy *37/54 Raider, Aqua Adventurer *38/54 Golden Proof *39/54 Emergency Typhoon *40/54 Hulcus Draw, Continuous Chant *41/54 Steak Burg *42/54 Bonbaku Tiger, Bomb Cluster *43/54 Butch Beads, Guerrilla Division *44/54 Ottakara Atakara *45/54 Blade of Mutual Fall *46/54 Nikka, Guerrilla Division *47/54 Kilholman, Explosive Adventure *48/54 Lore Ceremony, Explosive Swordplay *49/54 GENJI Fire, Continuous Chant *50/54 Belbale, Snow Faerie *51/54 Prepre, Guerrilla Division *52/54 Large Gathering! Acorn Army *53/54 Faerie Double Life, Continuous Chant *54/54 Lifeplan Charger Cycles Draguners (Each of these Draguner creatures can bring out a Dragheart fortress that's costs up to 3, or a Dragheart that costs 5 from their respective civilization.) * — Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge * — Metal Avenger Revenge, Nu Dragon Edge * — Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge * — Glenmalt "Blade", King Dragon Edge * — Sasoris Rage, Terror Dragon Edge dmr16真-7.jpg|link=Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge dmr16極-22.jpg|link=Metal Avenger Revenge, Nu Dragon Edge dmr16極-10.jpg|link=Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge dmr16真-13.jpg|link=Glenmalt "Blade", King Dragon Edge dmr16真-30.jpg|link=Sasoris Rage, Terror Dragon Edge Continuous Chant (Each of these spells have "連唱" in their name, and the Recycle keyword.) * — Joan Spark, Continuous Chant * — Hulcus Draw, Continuous Chant * — Hanzou Ninja, Continuous Chant * — GENJI Fire, Continuous Chant * — Faerie Double Life, Continuous Chant dmr16極-34.jpg|link=Joan Spark, Continuous Chant dmr16極-40.jpg|link=Hulcus Draw, Continuous Chant dmr16極-26.jpg|link=Hanzou Ninja, Continuous Chant dmr16極-49.jpg|link=GENJI Fire, Continuous Chant dmr16極-53.jpg|link=Faerie Double Life, Continuous Chant Shield Trigger - Mana Arms Creatures (Each of these creatures have a "Mana Arms: 5" ability that gives them the 15px Shield Trigger keyword when there is 5 cards of their respective civilization in the mana zone. They also each cost 7 mana, have 6000 power, and a Command Dragon race.) * — Soul Garde, Storage Dragon Elemental * — Sg Spagelia, Dragment Symbol * — Zanjides, Tragedy Demon Dragon * — Mettagils, Passion Dragon * — Traptops, Green Trap Toxickind dmr16極-5.jpg|link=Soul Garde, Storage Dragon Elemental dmr16極-7.jpg|link=Sg Spagelia, Dragment Symbol dmr16極-11.jpg|link=Zanjides, Tragedy Demon Dragon dmr16極-13.jpg|link=Mettagils, Passion Dragon dmr16極-17.jpg|link=Traptops, Green Trap Toxickind Adventure - Deck Revealers (Each of these creatures can reveal the top card of their deck. If its a Dragon or shares a race with that creature, they gain an ability. They also feature 冒険 (Adventure) in their name.) * — Adventuo, Adventurous Wings * — Raider, Aqua Adventurer * — Kilholman, Explosive Adventure * — Jone, Adventure Style dmr16極-33.jpg|link=Adventuo, Adventurous Wings dmr16極-37.jpg|link=Raider, Aqua Adventurer dmr16極-47.jpg|link=Kilholman, Explosive Adventure dmr16極-31.jpg|link=Jone, Adventure Style Megacycles The following cycles are shared between this set and DMR-16真 Super Battle Guynext x Shin. Cost 5 Dragheart Fortresses (Each of these dragheart fortresses cost 5 and are Very Rare or above.) * — Endless Heaven, True Holy Church / Neverend, True Destiny King * — Evidestein, Ultra Dragment Fortress / Q-END, Nu Dragment-King * — Welcome Hell, Supreme Devil King Palace / Deathgoros, Supreme Devil Corrupt King * — Heart Burn, Battle General Galaxy Fortress / GuyNEXT, Super Battle Victory Dragon * — Judaiou, Jurassic Jungle / Sauzaurupio, Terror Ancient King dmr16真-v1a.jpg|link=Endless Heaven, True Holy Church dmr16極-1a.jpg|link=Evidestein, Ultra Dragment Fortress dmr16極-v1a.jpg|link=Welcome Hell, Supreme Devil King Palace dmr16真-vv1a.jpg|link=Heart Burn, Battle General Galaxy Fortress dmr16真-4a.jpg|link=Judaiou, Jurassic Jungle dmr16真-v1b.jpg|link=Neverend, True Destiny King dmr16極-1b.jpg|link=Q-END, Nu Dragment-King dmr16極-v1b.jpg|link=Deathgoros, Supreme Devil Corrupt King dmr16真-vv1b.jpg|link=GuyNEXT, Super Battle Victory Dragon dmr16真-4b.jpg|link=Sauzaurupio, Terror Ancient King All Over the World (Each of these dragheart fortresses have a mana cost of 3 and combine into a 5-part dragheart creature.) * — Whitey, Dragon Soul Church * — Bluenika, Dragon Soul Fortress * — Blacko, Dragon Soul Palace * — Reddull, Dragon Soul Castle * — Greene, Dragon Soul Ruins dmr16極-6a.jpg|link=Whitey, Dragon Soul Church dmr16真-9a.jpg|link=Bluenika, Dragon Soul Fortress dmr16真-12a.jpg|link=Blacko, Dragon Soul Palace dmr16極-14a.jpg|link=Reddull, Dragon Soul Castle dmr16極-18a.jpg|link=Greene, Dragon Soul Ruins "Guerrilla Division" (Each of these creatures can have more than 4 copies of themselves in a deck, as well as gaining extra power and the Double Breaker ability when you have 5 or more in the battle zone.) * — Newee, Guerrilla Division * — Aquaarmy, Guerrilla Division * — Butch Beads, Guerrilla Division * — Nikka, Guerrilla Division * — Prepre, Guerrilla Division dmr16真-35.jpg|link=Newee, Guerrilla Division dmr16真-40.jpg|link=Aquaarmy, Guerrilla Division dmr16極-43.jpg|link=Butch Beads, Guerrilla Division dmr16極-46.jpg|link=Nikka, Guerrilla Division dmr16極-51.jpg|link=Prepre, Guerrilla Division "New Race - Evolution Creatures" (Each of these evolution creatures have a newly released race and evolve over their respective civilizations, as well as "double breaker" and 6000 power.) * — Ribulibarrier, Holy Ball * — Octopuscal, Great Captain * — Vicious Deslar, Dream Knight * — Gou Break Dragon * — Bell the Elemental dmr16極-5.jpg|link=Ribulibarrier, Holy Ball dmr16極-22.jpg|link=Octopuscal, Great Captain dmr16極-2.jpg|link=Vicious Deslar, Dream Knight dmr16極-3.jpg|link=Gou Break Dragon dmr16極-15.jpg|link=Bell the Elemental Gallery Trivia *Unlike DMR-14 and DMR-15, the 100 thousand Due-Yen ticket now has Gyou on it instead of Benchan. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs